1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a play tent, and more particularly to a multifunctional play tent.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 8, a conventional play tent 50 is set up by multiple flexible steel columns and covered by a screen. The conventional play tent 50 comprises an opening 60. The opening 60 is formed in a side of the play tent 50 and selectively sheltered by a curtain 61. A child can enter or exit the play tent 50 through the opening 60.
The play tent 50 can provide a private space for the child. The child can read books, sleep, or do other activities in the play tent 50, which can help the child to develop an independent personality. However, the child can only be engaged in sedentary activities in the play tent 50, so the functionality of the conventional play tent 50 is insufficient.